Roses Painted Black
by Kyamatsu
Summary: Ichigo's days as Soul Reaper and defender of Karakura Town are over. But Karin's destiny has just begun. Enjoy this epic first book of The Karin Chronicles as Karin fights her way through the Soul Society. Rated K for some violence and crude humor
1. Math Homework and Spirits

**Chapter 1: Math Homework and Spirits**

* * *

><p><strong>It's 3 years after Ichigo recovered his Soul Reaper powers and Ichigo had fought and won countless battles. Because of his selfless efforts, peace had finally come to both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Ichigo is now 20 years of age and has retired his responsibilities as the Substitute Soul Reaper. But the adventure had just begun for Karin Kurosaki...<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin stuffed her face into her pillow as the alarm clock began to buzz loudly in her ear. She slamed her fist on the clock a couple times and ended up making a few cracks in it. She sat up and yawned as she sleeply stuffed her feet into her black slippers and slowly slumped down the stairs. As she had expected, Yuzu was already up making breakfast and cleaning every inch of where she had cooked. Karin sighed as she sat down to some hot egg drop soup and noodles. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began to doze off. <em>I hate Monday morning. <em>she grumbled to herself. Yuzu skipped cheerfully towards her and hopped into her seat. "Good morning Sis!" she giggled. Karin in reply only grumbled to herself and continued eating. It felt odd not having Ichigo around anymore. Now that he lived in Tokyo, their dad was more childish than ever.

However that was only one of the problems on Karins list. Today was the first day of her second year at Karakura High School and she wasn't too excited to seeing all the desperate boys trying to ask her out. Karin prayed that this year wouldn't be like the last one and that she would actually enjoy it. She finished her soup, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

Before she walked to school, Karin stopped by Urahara's shop to get a few things. There had been a soul with chubby cheeks and big glasses following her around and she had began to get irritated with him. "Why can't he go bother someone else?" she asked herself. As she walked into the school courtyard, she could hear fellow students whispering among themselves such as:

"Hey, its that Kurosaki girl."

"I heard her brother went here."

"Why does she always have to look so bitter?"

"Isn't that girl the Woman's soccor captain?"

"What's her problem?"

Many of the boys were love struck and drooling at the sight of her as she walked to the front door. Karin rolled her eyes and ignored everyone as she stepped into the home classroom. many of her classmates were chatting and throwing paper airplanes while the teacher was scribling equations on the chalkboard. "Take a seat Miss." the teacher said over her shoulder. Karin sighed and sat in a chair by the window. Suddenly the spirit with the thick glasses popped right infront of her. Karin nearly fell out of her chair as the soul's face came inches from her's. "What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted. Karin glanced at the rest of the class and saw that they we're all watching her. "Miss Kurosaki, please step out into the hall." the teacher said pointing her finger to the door. The chubby soul grinned as it disappeared making Karin even more angry.

Karin scowled while the teacher continued her lecture. These souls were getting in the way of her of life and she was getting tired of it all. "Got sent out too huh?" came a voice from behind. Karin turned around to find a tall man with long black hair that looked about Ichigo's age. He had goldish eyes and wore a cold scowl. "Yeah so what?" she said turning back around irritated. The man said nothing but made a slight smile. "Nothing, just keep your friends close Karin." he said.

"how do you know my name?" she asked, but the black haired man was gone. _That's strange, I could've sworn he was just here. _she thought looking down the hall. She wondered if he had been a soul but that couldn't be, he was so life-like. The spirits that she saw daily were transparent and see through. But this guy was completely real. "Kurosaki, you may return to your seat." Karin's teacher said opening the door.

Later that day on the roof top, Karin punched the hole of her second juice box and drank it in a heart beat. "are you lonely?" came a child's voice. The only soul that didn't annoy Karin was the ghost of a young brown haired boy somewhere around the age of ten named Takage. He had told her about his past life of when his family were caught in a terrible fire and that he had never gotten out. It saddened Karin that children his age had to die so young. It reminded her of the time when her own mother had been killed, only to find out later that it had been caused by a evil spirit called a Hollow. Only Ichigo really knew what had happened but he usually kept it to himself. Karin believed it unfair that her mother had died before she got the chance to even get to know her, But that was then, and this is now.

Takage had told her about going to the Soul Society and his curiousity of what it's really like. Karin too was curious, Ichigo had always told Karin and her twin sister about his adventures in the Soul Society and how very different it was from the Human World. She remembered him saying that every human soul can pass on to the Soul Society to live in a continuous peace. Karin knew that she was young, but she couldn't wait to die. As crazy as it seemed, She badly wanted to see the Spirit World for herself and experience the thrill that her brother Ichigo had had.

She finished her sandwich and said her good byes to Takage and raced to her final class of the day. She found it odd daydreaming about dying, and yet wondered how she would look in the black kimono uniform that Soul Reapers wore. She could see herself with her own sword slaying hollows to protect her family just like ichigo had done. For the first time that day she smiled at the thought and continued down the corridor without a care in both worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: Death Comes Swiftly<strong>

**This is a Preview of the upcoming series after the Soul Sage Arc. Hope you like it!**


	2. Death Comes Swiftly

**Chapter 2: Death Comes Swiftly**

* * *

><p>The Next day, Karin had to rush without breakfast. <em>Sorry Yuzu, going to have make leftovers. <em>She couldn't believe she had overslept. Karin swore under her breath as she dashed to the bus stop which was late as usual. as she paced back and forth impatiently, she tried to figure out who the man was that she had met in the hall. _"Keep your friends close, Karin." What did he mean? _She pondered this for a while as the bus came to pick her up.

She began to feel clastophobic as she stood uncomfortably in the crowd of people that had shoved themselves into the small bus. As the bus came to a stop, Karin squirmed her way through the overcrowed vehicle and was finally able to breath as she walked into the high school courtyard. Time seemed to repeat itself as students again began to gossip and stare at her. Karin wore a deathly scowl as she walked through the courtyard but was stopped by a tall muscular blonde guy who had fake army dogtags. "Hey babe, how about he go out some time?" he asked trying a little too hard to be "dreamy". Karin's scowl grew deeper and almost became a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry you must be speechless because of how awesome I look." He grinned.

_More like, how stupid you look. _Karin sweat-dropped. Karin Ignored the guy as he continued to brag about himself. "Whatever." she scowled. The rest of the school day was pretty dull except when one of his friends accidently made an explosion in Chemistry.

As the final bell ring she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. As she walked through the crowd of students, she thought she had saw the boy from yesterday from the corner of he eye. She turned around and chased after him. Karin bumped into several classmate who protested for her sudden rudeness. As she continued to follow him, the the swarm of students began to decrease until the hall was empty.

The dark haired boy turned the corner. "Hey! wait." she called. Karin turned the corner but the mysterious boy was no where to be found. "Where...did he go? She asked herself. There were no doors in this hall and the exit was at least a couple meters away. She would have caught him if he tried to run. None of this made sense to her as she turned and walked away. Her face went from a scowl to a confused look, she didn't like the coming and going impression the guy was pulling on her. Karin decided to forget about it and headed to the Womens' locker room and got her soccer shorts and shirt on.

Outside on the field, Karin stood in line with a bunch of other girls she didn't know. A lot of them looked as if they hadn't played soccer in their life. She sighed as the coach came stomping towards them. "Okay, listen up! I am Oaki Chin, but that's Sensai Chin to you!" The coach snapped. The coach was a strong built woman who wore a cap, and bright purple athletic sweats. "Now we're going to split into two teams. Each team will play against eachother." the coach continued. "Now I'll choose two captains. Kurosaki." she yelled. Karin scowled as she stepped forward. "Jun Haroto." Coach Chin said again picking a name on a list.

The other team captain was slightly shorter than Karin and a little too cheerful. "I hope you the best Captain!" Jun giggled.

"yeah whatever." Karin sweat-dropped.

"Okay girls, let's get stared." Coach Chin proclaimed. Karin took her stance as everyone got ready for the kickoff. Jun got the ball first and kicked it to her teammate, who in return kicked it to another. Karin had placed herself in the defence zone for best measures as she waited for the ball to come flying her direction. Seeing a opportunity to steal the ball, Karin began to dash forward. But what happened next she couldn't explain.

She took a single step and then suddenly found herself infront of the girl with the ball. Karin quickly grabbed custody of the ball and began kicking it forward to the opponent's goal and scored. She turned around to see all the players stareing in unbelief and with their jaw nearly hitting the ground. The Goalie stood there dumfounded trying to figure out what just happened. "She...just... vanished...and appeared...on the other side." the goalie stammered.

Karin's face began to turn a shade of red with embarrassment as she ran away unsure herself of what had happened. _Did I do that? All I did was take one step and then I was in front of her! What the hell's going on? _she asked herself worried.

In the locker rooms, Karin tried to catch her breath as she went over the past events.

_First, Strange guy keeps showing up and then suddenly disappears when I try to talk to him. _She was still unsure if he was a spirit or not.

_Second, I just teleported or something in the middle of soccer practice. _This was a new one. Karin began to wonder if she had finally gone crazy. She didn't like that She was the only one in her school that could see spirits. Even though Yuzu was her sister, She didnt' carry that special trait that Karin and Ichigo possessed. She slammed the locker door with frusturation and stormed out of the room feeling irritated.

**Later That Night...**

"Thank you, and come again!" called the cashier. Karin smiled and waved back as she left the drug store. It had gotten dark and the street lamps were already lit. Karin looked at her watch in surprise. "Damn, I'm late again." she scowled. She dashed down the street while carrying a few bags of groceries.

She came to a crossing walk and began to cross. She suddenly heard a loud noise coming towards her. Karin turned around and saw a bright light...no, two lights coming strait at her. She screamed as the oncoming truck struck her body. Everything around her was spinning as she felt to the ground and all faded into darkness.

The driver and a younger man zipped out of the truck in shock. "Oh my god did we hit her!" said a man. The driver came to Karin's broken body and put a finger by her neck to see if he could find a pulse, but it was in vain. The driver looked up in dismay and sadly shook his head. "Hey, let's get out of here." said the younger one frightened.

"We can't just leave her here!" the driver objected

"Are you crazy? The police are going to think we did it!" the other man said desperatly. The driver reluctantly agreed with his comrade and quickly drove away with shame that he had not seen the girl before hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Chapter Coming Soon: Breaking The Chain of Fate<strong>

If you didn't notice yet, Karin Flash stepped in this chapter.

**If you want more, You've got to ask for it. **

**So please Review! :) **


	3. Breaking the Chain of Fate

**Chapter 3: Breaking The Chain of Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>Date Of Death: <strong>September 3rd, 2011 10:24 PM**. ****Age: **16** Name: **Karin Kurosaki. **Or so it seems...**

* * *

><p>Karin slowly opened her eyes to a world of blurs. Her head was throbbing and every inch of her body felt heavy. She felt a painful surge in her chest as she tried to sit up. Karin looked down and found a chain attached to her chest. "What...is...this?" she said weakly. Her eyes followed the chain and saw a lifeless body a few feet from her. <em>Who is she? My body feels heavier than bricks. <em>Karin thought as she painfully crawled to the unknown body.

"Excuse me, are you okay? What happen to you did you-" her sentence was cut short when the body she was shaking had suddenly turned over to reveal a mirror image. Shock and fright shot into her body as she gazed in terror at the bloody body. "T-that's...m-me?" she spoke shakingly.

The body was like looking at a reflection but only now she looked as if she had just been in a horror movie and she had been the victim. "W-what's going on?" she screamed with tears falling from her eyes. She tugged at the chain but it didn't budge. _No, I'm not dead! I can't be dead! _she thought with panic. "Help!" she screamed desperatly, but no one heard her.

Karin wiped the tears from her eyes. It had been years since she had cried and it scared her. She looked around hoping anyone would notice her broken body. But no one came. She took a deep breath and began dragging her body down the sidewalk. _I...I guess I am really dead. I only know of two people that could help me. unfortunately, Ichigo lives so far away. I can't carry my body all the way to Tokyo. I guess my only option is to go to the Urahara Shop. _she thought as more tears formed in her eyes as she dragged her own body down the street.

Meanwhile, Urahara took a second sip of his tea and then paused. He felt an odd disturbance in the reishi of Karakura Town. It was like something had disappeared and then reappeared with a strong wave of reiatsu. However he couldn't trace where the spiritual pressure had originated from. "Hmm...well this is odd." he said to himself. Suddenly Tessai stormed in breathing hard.

"Ura..hara...you must...come see this!" he gasped.

"Now,now calm down my old friend what's wrong?" Urahara asked waving his fan.

"It's...its...Karin...Kurosaki!" he shouted. This drew Urahara's attention. He quickly ran down the hallway and into the shop room. He found Ururu and Jinta huddled by a figure that seemed to be crying. He stepped down and found an apparition of Karin holding her body now drenched with her own tears.

"Please...help me!" she sobbed.

"Karin, everything's going to be okay." he said.

"What do I do?" she sniffed wiping her tears. She had told herself she would never cry, but why was she crying? Was it the fact that she was dead, or the fact that Yuzu and her father would never know what happened to her. She could see her sister now, worried like never before.

"The good thing is, your not dead yet." Urahara said as if he read her mind.

"Really?" Karin asked.

"Indeed, but the bad news is you will soon. By the look of your body's injuries, even if we attempt to revive you back to your body, you'll die again. Which means your body won't be able to grasp your soul like it should." he explained.

"Oh. But what should I do?" she asked.

"Well you can either wait for a soul reaper to do a konso on you, or there's something else we can do." he grinned.

"Like what?" she asked puzzled with his statement. At first Urahara didn't speak but then removed his fan from his face.

"We awaken your soul reaper powers." he replied.

**Meanwhile...**

Renji looked at the pile of paperwork on the desk. _Why does this always happen to me? _he murmured as he began to fill out the reports. He didn't even know why he need to do all of this paperwork. Peace had finally come to both the Soul Society and the World of the Living and instead of enjoying this peace time, he was stuck doing Captain Byakuya's leftovers. Renji flung a report in the "Done" pile as he went through another paper. "Lieutenant Abarai." said a soul reaper.

"yeah what is it?" he scowled.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has asked that you meet him in his office right away sir." the soul reaper replied.

"what does he want me for?" Renji asked confused.

"He...wouldn't say Lieutenant, only that is was most urgent that you appear." he said. Renji got the feeling that the soul reaper was hiding something but put his mind off it.

"Alright, I'll go at once." he scowled again. _I don't like where this is going. _he thought as he put the report down.

**Urahara Shop...**

"Soul reaper powers?" Karin asked setting her body down. (She didn't like the idea of doing that)

"Yes. If I'm correct, you and Ichigo carry the same trait."

"Trait?"

"Indeed. When Ichigo first gained his soul reaper, it was because Rukia Kuchiki lended her spirit energy to him. But when Rukia was arrested he had to awaken his own soul reaper powers. I believe the same thing goes for you too." he explained.

"So...I'm a soul reaper?" she asked.

"Not yet. But if you want, we can make it possible." he said. Karin could see herself now, fighting monsters by her brother's side.

"All we have to do is break the Chain." Urahara said again. Then her daydream shattered.

"What? If you do that I'll die!" she exclaimed.

"Karin." his voice was more serious now. Karin found it strange, at first Kisuke had been acting as if this was all normal. But now he was more serious.

"It won't matter. In the end, you'll die. The important thing is that your safe, and remember the choice is your's if you want to do this." he said. Karin thought hard, everything she knew would change if she attempted to awaken her soul reaper powers and she didn't know what to do.

"How do you know if I'm like Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Soccer."

"Huh?"

"Soccer. Remeber when you disappeared and reappeared on the field?" he asked.

"uh...yeah." she said not getting his concept.

"You used shunpo, its a technique only high level Soul Reapers know how to use. However, what's strange is that you were able to use it when your stilll a human." he explained.

"Is that really suppose to make me feel better." she scowled.

"That can be explained later, but right now you need to make a decision." he replied. Karin sat in silence for a few minutes and then nodded.

"let's do it." she said. Urahara smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Jinta, Ururu, will you help M,iss Kurosaki carry her body to the training ground?" he said getting up.

"yeah whatever." Jinta scowled. "Come on."

For the first time she had been a soul, Karin smiled knowing everything woulld be okay. As they made their way to the training ground, Karin stared in awe of how huge it was. Urahara had them set Karin's mortal body down on the ground and with the spirit Karin on the other side. "Now, are you sure your ready? Once we break the chain you can't go back." he said.

"Yes, I understand." she nodded.

"Very well then. Tessai if you may?" Kisuke said stepping away. Tessai came around with a sludge hammer and smashed the chain linking Karin's spirit to her body in half. Karin suddenly felt ill, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't breath and then it was gone.

"Okay! let the training begin." Urahara grinned behind his white fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: It's The Pits<strong>


	4. It's the Pits

**Chapter 4: It's the Pits**

* * *

><p>As soon as the heavy hammer broke the chain, Karin felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of her. But it was only for a second. A slight second where she truly died and then was brought back to life. She looked at her hands and saw that they were no longer transparent and see through. The pain from the car crash had suddenly been lifted, and a growing feeling of relief took over. She looked at her lifeless body. It was battered and bloody, and even some of the bones looked broken. It surprised Karin that she was able to carry her own body all the way to Urahara's on her own. "So, how we feeling?" Urahara asked.<p>

"I...I don't know. I just feel kinda plain." Karin replied rubbing her thumbs against her fingers.

"Well on with the procedure. Jinta, show miss Kurosaki to the Shattered Shaft." Urahara asked.

"Fine, I don't even know why I'm still working here." Jinta said under his breath. "Come on Karin its over here." he said pulling her by the arm. Karin was brought to a large deep hole that seemed to go down for miles.

"What is it?" she asked leaning over the edge to get a better look.

"It's called the Shattered Shaft. Mr. Urahara had Ichigo use it to get his soul reaper powers." Jinta explained.

"But how does a big hole make you get soul reaper powers?" Karin asked with a confused look.

"I'll show you." Jinta replied with a wicked grin. Jinta shoved Karin into the shaft and laughed as she tumbled to the bottom.

"Hey! What was that for?" Karin shouted.

"Oh quit your whining. Listen up; you have exactly seventy hours to get your powers. If you don't get them within that time you'll become a hollow, and if that happens, we'll have no choice but to kill you!" Jinta shouted back.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement!" Karin scowled.

"Hey I'd hurry because it looks like the encroachment has already begun." Jinta replied.

"What?" suddenly small jaws of teeth appeared at the end of the chain and started chewing on itself. Karin screamed as a sharp pain suddenly shot right into her chest. A few minutes later the teeth stopped chomping and sat still as if they were asleep. Karin's breath was heavy and sweat began to form on her brow. _Okay, all I have to do is get my powers before those freaky teeth eat this whole chain. How the hell am I supposed to do that? _She thought. She paced the floor of the pit pondering on what to do. She cursed Urahara for not telling her how to gain such power and saw her chances slim.

Hours passed and nearly an eighth of her chain was gone. Karin was sitting in an Indian style position and fell asleep. She was suddenly woken up by a loud crash. Tessai stood before her tall and muscular. "Sorry for startling you Ms. Kurosaki. Urahara has asked me to come down here to put some barrier spells on you." he said with a deep voice.

"Barrier spells? But why?" she asked.

"Well if you're anything like your brother, precautions must be met. You'll understand." Tessai retorted. He sat down and began making strange hand gestures. "Bakudo #112 Goyogai." Tessai said. A large orange cube-like barrier appeared around Karin. She touched the glowing orange wall and it felt like the surface of a window. "Don't worry Ms. Kurosaki, just focus." Tessai said steading his hands.

Karin closed her eyes and tried to search for any glimpse of spiritual energy within her. She felt as if she was in a blacked out room that had no end in either direction. She could hear a faint voice in her head but it was difficult to track.

_"Karin, can you hear me?" _the voice said louder. It was the voice of a child, calm and clean. Karin walked through the dark room trying to find the source of the child's voice, but it always changed direction. _"Karin, can you hear me?" _it repeated.

"Yes, I can hear you. Where are you? "Karin asked.

_"I'm here."_ The voice echoed all around and continued to confuse Karin. _"Find me." _The child's voice said. Suddenly white boxes of various shapes appeared. The boxes seemed to be tumbling from the black sky in slow motion.

"There's so many."

_"Yes, but only one holds the key to your destiny."_

_"_Geez thanks for summing it up." Karin scowled. "How do I find the right one?" she asked.

_"Look within your heart, only a true heart of darkness can find it." _The voice replied.

_Great, a true heart of darkness. Like I know what that means! _Karin thought to herself as he gazed around at the hundreds of boxes.

Meanwhile up on the surface of the training arena, Urahara and Jinta were sitting down enjoying a cup of tea and a game of poker. "So how long has she been down there?" Jinta asked.

"I'd say a good fifty hours or so." Kisuke replied behind his fanned out cards.

"So, how much you wanna bet that she'll become a hollow like her brother?" Jinta grinned.

"Oh? Am I hearing a challenge coming from your lips? Well how about this. If she becomes a Visored like Ichigo then I'll do the chores for a month. But if she makes it before the 70 hour deadline, then you have to clean Tessai's room." Urahara smirked.

"What! But nobody goes into his room!" Jinta exclaimed.

"Exactly the reason why you're the right man for the job." Urahara grinned. Unexpectedly there was a loud boom from the shaft. Urahara and Jinta looked at each other and then scrambled to their feet and dashed to the pit. A flow of black and violet reiatsu spiraled around Karin as she stood in the center of the shaft floor. Tessai who had been become weary of sitting in the same position for the past 48 hours became startled when Karin's spiritual pressure suddenly sky-rocketed.

Tessai straightened his sunglasses and tried to keep his stance. The barrier spell that Tessai casted on Karin began to crack and even pieces broke off. Tessai quickly repeated the kido incarnation "Bakuto #75, Gochutekkan!" he directed. Five large steel pillars slammed into the ground around Karin's unconscious frenzy.

Deep within her internal world, Karin opened box by box but only found that each one was empty. However, boxes continued to fall endlessly from the infinite sky. "This is pointless! I'll never find it in this hell hole." She exclaimed to herself.

_"Search from within, not with sight." _The voice replied. Karin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly all the boxes stopped in motion and a single box a few feet away began to pulse with a dark aura. Karin opened it and found a black hilt inside. Before she was able to reach for it, the sword handle dissolved into a black mist and engulfed her. Urahara and Jinta watched from the surface as the black and purple reiatsu became larger.

Suddenly, both Bakudo spells shattered and a jet of black and violet shot out of the shaft and landed several yards behind them. Jinta stood motionless as a shadow appeared from the exploded dust. Karin stood in the center of a large crater wearing a black kimono that looked as if it was made of black reiatsu. She wore an empty scabbard on her white sash around her waist. He eyes had changed to a bright violet hue and she wore her hair in a ponytail.

Urahara walked up to her clapping in applause. "So, how do you feel." He asked.

"Fine I guess." She replied.

"We thought you were going to turn into a hollow." Jinta teased.

"Hey that reminds me, I win Jinta." Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"That's not fair!" Jinta protested.

"A bet's a bet." Kisuke replied. Jinta stormed of muttering to himself. Karin gave a small smile as he left. She looked at her hands, they were no longer clammy. They were perfect. Karin felt powerful and it felt good which scared her. She knew well enough that having power wasn't always a good thing. She looked down at the empty scabbard and frowned. There was no zanpakuto, but she could feel it's presence within her. She could hear the strange boy's voice echo in her head.

"_Careful what you wish for." _He had said. At first being a soul reaper was fascinating, but now it made her uneasy and wishing her fate had waited…a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: Crash Landing<strong>

**Hey sorry for keeping you waiting I've been writing chapters for two different stories and haven't had the time to update this story. But I've been able to pull through and get chapter 4 on. So review and let me know if you like it.**

**Thanks,**

**Pyrus Volvaga **


	5. Crash Landing

**Chapter 5: Crash Landing**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Karin was constantly put to the test as Urahara trained her to use her new found power. She had never been through anything like this and wondered if Ichigo had done the same training. Kisuke taught her the basics of sword play and how to use her spiritual energy and transform it into kido. But the most complicated technique was shunpo. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't keep up. Kisuke said that she would get faster over time but time wasn't good enough for her.<p>

On the final day, Karin and Urahara danced around slashing at each other in the training grounds. Kisuke took a swing and Karin ducked. She front flipped over his head and swung her sword backward. Kisuke then flash stepped away and tried to jab her in the side. Karin seeing the attack coming caught Urahara by surprise by side stepping his attack and then kicking his zanpakuto out of his hands. The blade spiraled through the air and landed in the dirt and Karin's own blade was at Urahara's throat.

They stood there for a moment and then Urahara lowered Karin's sword with his fingers and smiled. "Impressive, this means you pass." He said stepping back. Karin lowered her sword and then sheathed it in its scabbard and set it down on a rock.

"So what's next?" she asked.

"Nothing." Urahara replied.

"Nothing, What do you mean nothing?" Karin said puzzled.

"I mean you're finished, I have no more training for you. It's time for you to go to the Soul Society." He replied walking off. Karin wore a scowl, she should be excited but she wasn't. All this stuff about soul reapers and hollows was still new to her.

Later that day, Urahara had Karin come meet her in the arena after training was over. As she got down, Tessai and Jinta were sitting on a boulder while Kisuke stood between two large pillars. He had given her an old green Kimono to wear previously saying that it wouldn't be wise to go around in a soul reaper uniform. It would cause confusion and she would just end up getting killed. The green kimono had yellow flowers on the elbows of the sleeves and on the back.

Karin let her hair fall down on each side of her face so that her neck was completely covered. Urahara took his cane and struck the ground. Suddenly, a rectangular portal of light opened between the two large pillars.

"Alright, the senkimon is now open. When you're ready, you may enter to the other side." Urahara explained. Karin took a deep breath and began walking forward but then Kisuke pulled her aside and handed her a strange looking bracelet.

"What is this?" Karin asked.

"It's a spirit pressure reducer. You wear this and your spirit energy wont leak out so much. Since your spirit pressure is similar to Ichigo's, we have to take extra precautions." Urahara explained.

"How do I take it off?" she asked.

"You don't, only I or Yoruichi can take it off. She'll be waiting for you on the other side." Kisuke replied.

"Wait, how will I know—"before she could say anything else, Urahara deliberately pushed her into the senkimon and smiled as he did it. The next thing Karin knew was that she was flat on her back and her body ached. She opened her eyes and saw clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. She could hear muttering and chatter in the background. She slowly got up and found that she had made quite a large dent in the road and startled a few villagers when she fell.

Karin stretched her arms and began walking off as if nothing had happened.

"Hey young lady, why do have to go scaring people like that?" an older woman shouted.

"Yeah, you could've hurt someone!" a man shouted also. Karin stood there as the complaints and insults got louder. Unable to take it anymore, Karin flash stepped away and almost ran into a wall in the process. She walked up to an old looking man who was selling fruit.

"Excuse me." She said. The old man paused for a moment and looked over. "Do you know where I am?" she asked.

"You're in West Rukon District 4 kid." The old man replied. Karin thanked him and then dashed off. She looked in awe as she looked left and right at the old looking buildings. Some were for living in while others were used as shops. The people that lived here were all dressed in similar attire, either in kimonos or in old tunics. At the moment, the experience was like a field trip to Karin. She was hoping she would find this Yoruichi lady soon but she had her doubts.

Karin hung a left and stopped. Up ahead was a huge white was that towered over the city. She dashed through the street to get a closer look, and as she got closer, the wall grew taller. As she ran closer to the wall, she was soon in a clearing with no buildings and trees. The wall stretched on for miles and looked to be several hundred feet tall. Karin walked up in amazement as she gazed up at the massive structure.

Suddenly two men bumped right into her and nearly knocked her off her feet. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted. The two men stopped in their tracks and turned around. These men wore black kimonos and each had a sword strapped to their waist.

"How dare you shout at your superiors!" said one. Karin looked at the two closely and realized that they were both soul reapers, but then she wore a scowl when she found that they were both closely to her age.

"Superiors? What you two? You've got to be joking." Karin taunted.

"Hey! Running your mouth like that will get you into a lot of trouble!" shouted the other. The first one was short and had blonde hair while the other was slightly taller and was a bit on the chubby side.

"What you going to do, ground me?" Karin taunted again.

"Hey Ako let's get this little runt!" the chubby one said drawing his zanpakuto. Ako the blonde haired soul reaper however stopped him and smirked.

"There'll be no need for that Dong." Ako replied. Dong looked up puzzled but then smiled when Ako whispered something in his ear. He returned his zanpakuto to its scabbard and stood tall. "Forgive my friend for being so rude. We didn't realize that the Rukon District had such a strong girl." He said. Karin looked on with confusion but didn't let it bother her. "But you must realize that speaking such things is not tolerated in the Soul Society, and you have no chance of winning." Ako taunted as he walked forward.

"We'll see about that." Karin replied. Ako stopped and then gave a wicked smile.

"Do you really think you could win against me? Why your sprit pressure is weaker than that of a newt." He grinned.

"Like that'll stop me?" Karin protested.

"You know you've really got some nerve to be talking big!" Bong said angrily. Ako ignored him and kept his focus on Karin.

"What's your name?" he asked. Karin thought for a moment trying to think of a name. "Well?" Ako said becoming impatient.

"K-Karin…As-ami." She muttered out.

"Karin Asami?" Ako repeated "Never heard of you before?"

"That's because I just arrived here." Karin replied.

"Is that so? Well then, this will be quick." Ako replied. He released a sudden burst of spirit pressure and stood confident. Karin was expecting to become dazed like she was when Urahara released his spirit pressure but this time it didn't happen. Karin felt no different. Ako and Dong looked in unbelief. "Impossible! How can you still be standing? I'm the seventh seat of the eleventh Court Guard Squad!" Ako exclaimed.

Karin gave a quick smirk and then shunpoed forward. The two soul reapers looked on in confusion. She then appeared behind Dong and kicked him square in the back sending him doubled over on the ground. She then spun around and landed a punch into Ako's side. Karin stopped and brushed her knees and stood with a smile. Suddenly several masked men surrounded her. They wore black suits and were equipped with a short blade. A final person also appeared however was different from the rest. It was a woman who wore the standard soul reaper uniform but wore a white jacket over it.

She had short black hair with a pair of two long ponytails with a ring attached. Attached to the rings was a short thick scabbard with zanpakuto set tightly inside.

"Captain, we've apprehended the intruder." said one of the masked men.

"Good, let me have a look at him." The woman said.

"Uh…it's actually a girl ma'am." The officer replied.

"What? Execution Squad, move aside." She ordered. The execution squad stepped aside revealing Karin in the center. The captain walked up to her and immediately Karin could feel the heavy weight of her spirit pressure.

"Are you the one that attacked these officers?" the woman asked. Karin slowly nodded unable to speak due to the thick spirit pressure. Seeing this, the captain lowered her spirit pressure and stood firm. Karin felt a relief and was able to breathe easier.

"Captain Soifon, we were minding our own business and this little wrench attacked us!" Dong exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Karin protested.

"Silence!" Soifon snapped back. "I can clearly see that this girl is at fault in some way. However, I can't see how two fully trained officers could be beaten so easily." She said.

"She isn't a normal girl captain; she's been trained in shunpo." Ako replied.

"Really." Soifon said turning now to Karin. Uh oh was the only thing Karin could think of. She knew Urahara had told her to keep a low profile but these two clowns deserved it. "Who's your teacher?!" Soifon demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me! Who's your teacher?!" Soifon snapped irritably.

"I—uh…well."

"That would be me." Came a woman's voice from behind. Karin turned around to see a dark skinned woman with yellow eyes and dark violet hair. She wore a similar black suit as the masked men however wore a short orange jacket over it.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon exclaimed in surprise. Karin was also surprised. She had never known that Yoruichi was so important that even a captain would bow down to her.

"There's no need to be formal Soifon." Yoruichi replied cheerfully.

"Forgive me Lady Yoruichi; I didn't know this girl was your pupil." Soifon said bowing again.

"Enough of the bowing, I swear you're so uptight." Yoruichi said. After their little chat, Soifon and her squad vanished from sight and the two soul reapers who Karin had beaten ran off looking fairly unhappy. Yoruichi then turned to Karin and looked her over. "You look so much like your brother." Yoruichi smiled. Karin didn't know if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. But she did know by the look in Yoruichi's eyes that she didn't look all too happy either.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there." said Karin trying to sound confident.

"No problem, but we've got a lot to talk about. Follow me." Yoruichi replied dashing forward. Karin quickly followed her not knowing what lay ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: Day 1: The Line, The Classes, and the Headaches<strong>

Hey Happy New Year! Each month I'll be adding a quote after each chapter of my stories. So here's my first.

**Quote of the Month: **"I don't suffer from Insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." – Anonymous

FYI: There are a few different variations of Soifon's name. I just chose the easiest one so it is not actually misspelled. Just wanted to point that out to everyone, and if you have any questions, feel free to send a private Mess., or you could go to .


	6. The Line, The Classes, and the Headaches

**Chapter 6: The Line, the Classes, and the Headaches**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi led Karin into the outskirts of the village where there was nothing but trees and fields of grass that stretched on for miles. As they got further into the country side, Yoruichi slowed down and began walking instead.<p>

"So…who is this Shiba person?" Karin asked trying to start a conversation.

"The Shiba clan is well known in the area and are close friends." Yoruichi replied. "Their house stands out from the rest." She then said.

"How so?" Karin asked.

"You'll see." Yoruichi quickly replied. As they traveled, a series of hills came up, but they were no problem for Karin. She had climbed hills like these before while growing up. When they reached the top of the final hill Karin soon understood what Yoruichi meant on 'standing out'.

At the bottom of the hill was a large cottage with a tall black chimney that seemed to touch the sky. But what stood out was a pair of enormous stone arms that stuck out of the ground and looked as if they were flexing. _Is this lady for real? How could she be friends with a family like this? _Karin thought to herself. As they passed the two large stone structures, Yoruichi was immediately welcomed by two tall men who looked like twins. "Mistress Yoruichi, we were not expecting you're arrival for a month." said the man on the right.

"Yes, what an unexpected surprise." agreed the one on the left.

"Hi Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko, there was a change of plans. Is the boss in?" Yoruichi asked.

"She isn't, but she should be back soon." Shiroganehiko replied.

"Indeed, shall we fetch Master Shiba for you?" Koganehiko asked nodding.

"No, that won't be necessary; we just need somewhere to rest for the night."

"Ah yes, yes indeed, make yourself at home." The two said in unison. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stepped aside and allowed Yoruichi and Karin through.

Going down the stone steps, Karin felt as if they were going down into a dark secret dungeon. But it was quite the opposite of that. As they entered the end of the staircase, there was a long hallway with sliding doors both walls. Yoruichi opened one of the doors and they entered a large room that could easily fit a thousand people. There was a large round wooden table that only stood two feet off the ground. Around the table was several seating pillows each a different color. Yoruichi sat on one of them and gestured to Karin to do the same. Karin had a few questions she wanted to ask but figured they could wait.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then the sliding doors opened and then a tall woman wearing a bright red tunic and a white bandana on her head stepped in. "Yoruichi, haven't you surprised me enough this century?" the woman asked sitting down across from her.

"Sorry for my intrusion but it was important." Yoruichi retorted.

"Let me guess, it has to do something with this stranger sitting by you." The woman said gesturing to Karin. Karin noticed that the woman had one wooden arm and wondered what the story was behind it.

"Well isn't it obvious Kukaku?" Yoruichi said now smiling. Kukaku shrugged and then sat back and took out a long wooden pipe and began smoking.

"So…" she began between puffs, "What's the story?" Kukaku asked.

"This is Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's younger sister. She—"

"You never told me he had siblings! That bastard!" Kukaku interrupted slamming her real fist down.

"Wait, you know Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Well duh. If it hadn't been for me, that idiot brother of yours would've never been able to save that Rukia person." Kukaku exclaimed. "So Yoruichi, you trying to smuggle more Ryoka into the Seireitei?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no, Karin is actually a soul now. Fate has cut her life short." Yoruichi replied. Karin lowered her head not liking where Yoruichi was going with this. "Karin." Yoruichi said now turning to Karin. "Tomorrow is registration for the Shinigami Academy. Urahara has already made the necessary preparations." She stated.

"Preparations?" Karin repeated confused.

"Urahara has replaced the memory of your family, school staff, and anyone that knew you with the impression that you've gone to the Americas to be an exchange student for a whole year. Our plan is to have you enter and graduate from the academy within that time frame. Once you've become an official soul reaper, I'll have to pull some strings to get you stationed in Katakura Town. However, the choice is entirely up to you. You could just live a normal life in the Soul Society, and wait for your family to pass on." Yoruichi explained. Karin didn't know if the last sentence was supposed to encourage her or just make her feel worse. But she was right; it was completely up to her to make the choice.

"What about Ichigo?" Karin asked. Both Yoruichi and Kukaku were silent.

"At the present time, we really don't know how he would react to your death. For now the best thing would to not tell him at this time." Yoruichi replied.

"So you're saying if I graduate this academy thing within a year, then there's a chance I could go home like nothing happened?" Karin asked. Yoruichi nodded. Karin sighed deeply and then stood up. "When do we get started?" she exclaimed.

**Tokyo University, Tokyo 12:04 AM.**

Ichigo woke up with his face drenched with sweat. His breath was heavy as if he had just run a hundred miles in a short amount of time. He sat up and wiped his forehead with his sleeves. He lifted the blankets off his legs and swung to the side of the bed and put his bare feet onto the cold floor. Kon snorted and then also woke up. "Ichigo, what you doing up? Let me guess you wetted your bed and have to clean you sheets." Kon teased. Ichigo grabbed him by the paw and slammed him onto the floor and then began stomping on his plushy head.

"Shut up you little bastard! I don't even know why I brought you here in the first place!" Ichigo whispered angrily. He glanced over to his roommate who slept on the other side of the room. Ichigo's roommate grunted turned to face the wall and continued snoring. "Why do you have to shout like that!?" Ichigo said angrily with his hand wrapped around Kon's neck.

"Not my fault you get made fun of bringing a stuffed animal to college." Kon retorted as Ichigo strangled him.

_Flashback…_

"Well I'll keep in touch." said Rukia sitting on the bed she made in his closet.

"Yeah that'll be great." Ichigo said over his shoulder as he packed his bag. Suddenly Kon comes pouncing onto the bed.

"Ichigo! Can I come with you pal please?" he said. Ichigo took one look at Kon and said;

"No"

"Wha—? Oh come on! How am I supposed to live when you're eight hours away?" Kon demanded.

"The only reason you would want to go is to try to hit on college girls!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's not true! (_All though, who could resist this soft bundle of stuffed joy_?) Huh? Oh so you're just going to ignore me?! How rude?!" Kon snapped. Ichigo sighed irritably.

"You know, it might not be a bad idea to take him with you." Rukia said.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I'm not taking that little pervert with me to college!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well think about it. Kon might be depraved, but he's also the only mod-soul that you have if a hollow appears. Besides, you don't want to raise suspicion do you?" she replied.

"Well I rather leave him here tied up to a tree branch like a piñata. But I guess I have no choice." Ichigo muttered.

_End Flashback…_

Ichigo grind his teeth with anger and then swore under his breath. Suddenly his soul badge began screeching. He grabbed it and pressed it against his chest. "Come here you!" he exclaimed grabbing Kon by the head.

"Wait, I was kidding about you getting made fun of I—" Kon tried to say as Ichigo shoved his hand into his mouth.

"Hold still dammit, there's a hollow and I need that pill!" Ichigo snapped. Ichigo caught hold of the small green pill and popped it into his body's mouth. Kon blinked his eyes and then began gagging.

"Gosh, what did you eat today? Gross!" Kon exclaimed.

"Oh stop your complaining. I don't have a lot of money." Ichigo replied. "Now stay put or else I'll rip out the stuffing from your stomach!" Ichigo threatened. Ichigo dashed out the window and soared above the university grounds. _It's been weeks since a hollow had shown up, and their becoming scarcer by the day. Lately it feels as if Tokyo's become a ghost town and it makes me go on edge. _Ichigo thought as he scaled the tall buildings. As he was lost in thought, he heard the screech of a hollow from the distance and then jumped to the direction of the screech.

In an open plaza there was a sudden large explosion. People screamed and scrambled away in confusion. The hollow was an ugly one; it had extended forearms with spikes all over its back and a reptilian green skin. It was indeed huge, but nothing Ichigo couldn't handle. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and with one easy swing sliced the hollow in half.

When he got back, Kon was spraying shaving cream into Ichigo's roommate's hand. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo barked. Kon's face paled as Ichigo slammed the soul badge into Kon's stomach. The little green pill came out of his mouth and rolled across the floor. He grabbed the pill and shoved it back into the stuffed animal's mouth.

"Gosh, warn me next time you big jerk!" Kon exclaimed.

"Shut up, I thought you'd get used to it by now." Ichigo scowled. Kon continued to complain through the night but fell silent when he couldn't find anything else to complain about. However something wasn't right, Ichigo could feel it. But he couldn't place it. He thought of his family, and hoped they were alright.

**The Soul Society…**

Karin leaned over to glance to the front of her. She sighed angrily at the length of the line and sulked. Even when she had gotten in line early, there was already over a hundred people waiting to register for the Shinigami Academy. She kept overhearing people talking about different classes she had never heard of such as; Shunpo, Kido, and Zanjutsu.

She wore a dark blue kimono with a pale yellow obi. Yoruichi had said Urahara had bad taste and the flowers on Karin's old kimono were too girly. An hour passed and instead of getting shorter, the line seemed to get longer.

"Hey." said a boy beside her. "Haven't seen you around before what's your name?" He asked. The boy's voice wasn't demanding or cruel like the soul reapers she met earlier, instead they were calm and welcoming.

"Karin Asami." She lied. "What's yours?"

"Yuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you." Yuichi replied cheerfully. Karin paled and stared with disbelief.

_Is he really the boy that was trapped in the bird? _She asked herself. Even being so long ago they never officially met. "So…why are you going to the academy?" she asked trying to not make the moment bizarre.

"Well it might sound silly but before I came to the Soul Society, I was trapped in the body of a cockatiel. A tall man came and saved me from the hollows, and helped me pass on to the other side." Yuichi smiled. "Pretty silly huh?"

"Huh…what? Oh yeah pretty crazy." Karin stammered. She couldn't believe that the first person to say hello this morning was Yuichi Shibata!

"I'm entering because of him. I want to protect and help people too." He replied softly. Karin wanted so much to ask him if he had been reunited with his mother but now was probably not the time. As they got closer to the registration desks, Yuichi told stories as how the tall man who he called Mister came to the soul society with his friends to rescue a soul reaper. Karin assumed that the tall man was Chad, and that the other friends Yuichi described were Ichigo's friends.

_I wish you've told me. _She thought.

"Are you okay Karin?" Yuichi asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, I was just distracted." She replied.

The line moved again and finally it was their turn to sign up. Behind one of the desks was a woman with silvery grey hair and wore a soul reaper uniform. "Hello, I am Isane Kotetsu Lieutenant of Squad 4. Name please?" she asked.

"Karin Asami." Karin replied.

"Which district?" Isane asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your district. West, east, south, or north Rukon?" Isane explain rather annoyed. Karin couldn't blame her for her irritability. She figured that the soul reaper had several people ask her dumb questions and couldn't imagine how it would feel to sit there for hours asking the same things over and over again.

"Well what is it?"

"Uh…West Rukon." Karin exclaimed quickly. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu scribbled on a parchment and then looked back at Karin.

"Okay, go behind me and you'll be tested for Shunpo, Zanjutsu, and Kido skills. Depending on your performance, it will determine if you are qualified for the Shino Academy. However, if you highly succeed in any of the three, you'll be endorsed to classes at your level. Good luck." Isane said with a smile. Karin looked around to see Yuichi smiling and giving her the thumbs up.

"Good luck Karin!" He cheered. She gave a nervous smile and walked forward. She entered a single room and found that there were two doors facing her. Suddenly the door to the left opened and a soul reaper appeared.

"Karin Asami, you're next." bellowed the soul reaper. Karin nervously went through the door and found that it opened to a larger room. To one side of the wall was three soul reapers sitting behind a long wooden desk. Down at the end of the wall facing her was a wooden target stretching out of the wood floor. A few feet from where she stood was a small round table and a long horizontal line painted on the floor.

"Karin Asami, the task is simple. On the table next to you is the incantation for Hado spell #31 Shakkaho. Depending on your current skill, it will determine on the level of Kido that is required for your graduation of the academy." one of the soul reapers explained. Karin took a deep breath and looked at the parchment on the table and smiled. She had worked on kido with Urahara before she left.

Karin stood straight and held out her palm "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" she declared. Suddenly a large red sphere of flames shot from her hand and incinerated the target. All three soul reapers stared in awe and shock.

"Amazing!" shouted one.

"She casted it without the chant?!" exclaimed another one.

"Thank you, return to the room behind you and wait for the next test." said the third. Karin lowered her arm bowed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she was called to the room on the right. In this room it was a dojo, but still had three soul reapers sitting behind a table. However, there was a woman kneeling on the floor. They both wore long white kimonos however the woman had red lining while the man's kimono had blue. Karin figured they were students of the academy and didn't think highly of the uniforms.

She was given a wooden training sword carved to look like a katana. The girl in the red uniform had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She stood attention and bowed to her. "I don't think you need an explanation to what to do next. All you need to do is to disarm me to pass. If you can do that you shouldn't have any problems. I am Kasame Yoshimatsu, 4th year; it's nice to meet you." She declared raising her stick. Karin raised her's as well and grinned.

"Ch, right back at you." Karin replied. Before Kasame could react, Karin was already inches from her and swung high. She dodged it and skidded a few feet away. _Impossible, how was she able to move so fast? I must've been distracted. _Kasame thought. Kasame dashed forward and jabbed at Karin. But Karin easily deflected each strike. Then Karin flanked left and swung below. Kasame lost her balance and fell out of the stage line.

"Congratulations, you may be excused." said one of the spectating soul reapers. Karin put down the wooden blade and did the same as she did with the other soul reapers. Kasame stood up, dusted herself off and watched as Karin left the room. _Who is That girl? I could barely read her movements. Whoever she is, she's very strong. I'll have to find her at the academy tomorrow._ Kasame thought before sitting down to wait for the next challenger.

Karin dashed through the Shunpo testing with high results and even raced against Yuichi. After the last test, Karin and Yuichi went to the plaza to wait for the results.

"So, how did you do?" Karin asked.

"I was fine in Kido but was terrible in the other two tests." Yuichi frowned.

"Hey don't look so sad, I'm sure you'll become great with a little practice." Karin said cheerfully.

"You think so?" he asked. Karin nodded and Yuichi's face lit up. A few minutes later everyone was called to report to the main hall to receive their results and class schedule. Karin nervously opened her scroll and looked down at the paper.

* * *

><p><em>Karin Asami <em>

_PASSED_

_Class Schedule:_

_Hollow studies\ Yr. 1\ 9am – 11am (Mondays Only)  
><em>_Advanced Kido\ Yr. 6\ 7am – 9am  
><em>_Intermediate Shunpo\ Yr. 4\ 9:30am – 11am  
><em>_Shinigami History\ Yr. 1\ 1pm – 3pm  
><em>_Advanced Zanjutsu\ Yr. 6\ 4pm – 5pm _

_Classes are Tuesday through Friday unless scheduled otherwise_

_Dear Student,_

_Congratulations, you have passed the tests and have been excepted into the Shino Academy of the Soul Society. Classes will start next week. Please read and memorize the daily schedule and follow the rules. _

_Ground Rules_

_1. First years are not allowed weapons of any kind. Anyone in possession of weapons without a legal permit and proper training will be immediately expelled from the academy.  
><em>_2. Lights out by 10pm. NO EXCEPTIONS!  
><em>_3. Students in their 4__th__ year or higher are only allowed to participate in mission trainings to the World of the Living unless by special permission of the Academy Council.  
><em>_4. Kido is to be used only in the training grounds.  
><em>_5. Absolutely no sword duels not permitted by Academy authorities allowed.  
><em>_6. Must be present and on best behavior on Mandatory Captain's Inspection Day (MCID).  
><em>_7. Alcohol is not allowed in dorms.  
><em>_8. Dorms must be organized at all times. _

**_Failure to follow any of these rules will result in immediate expulsion or arrested and charged with disturbing the peace. _**

_Your Dorm is: # 217_

_We welcome you and wish you good luck. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gengoro Onabara – Shino Academy Headmaster _

* * *

><p>Karin lowered the paper and scowled. "Just when I think school couldn't get any worse, it does." She sighed. Yuichi grinned and looked at Karin's schedule.<p>

"Wow, you must've done really good to get classes like that." He exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess." Karin grimaced. She said goodbye and traveled around the academy ground to find her dorm. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. Kasame turned around and also looked surprised.

"What, You're my new roommate?" Kasame explained. Karin frowned and walked over to the empty bed and put her school uniform down on the mattress.

_Well this should be interesting. _Karin thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: The Energetic Ryku; The Next Greatest Assassin?<strong>

Hope everyone's had a great super bowl weekend!

As of right now, I've decided to finish _Roses Painted Black _and put the other stories on hold. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	7. The Energetic Ryku: The Next Greatest

**Chapter 7: The Energetic Ryku; The Next Greatest Assassin?**

* * *

><p>The night was an awkward one. Karin had not expected to see the same girl she had defeated at the Zanjutsu test. They both sat in silence until Kasame became tired of the stubborn mood and finally spoke up.<p>

"I-I don't think I caught your name earlier." Kasame said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh uh Karin K-, Asami" Karin corrected herself. Kasame raised her eyebrow but let the statement go.

"So, which noble family are you from?" Kasame said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! There's no way you could be that strong and not be in a noble family!" Kasame exclaimed. Karin lowered her head, she knew that she was already a full fledge soul reaper, but she hadn't realized that her spirit energy had been leaking that much. Even with the spirit pressure depressor around her wrist, she was unable to hide her true power regardless of her efforts. Kasame saw her reaction to her questioned and seemed ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude." Kasame said softly.

"It's fine, I'm just trying to get use to the changes." Karin replied. As Karin turned around, Kasame caught a glimpse of the bracelet around her wrist.

_She has a reiatsu dampener? But why would she? _Kasame was about to ask Karin about it but then stopped herself. She decided that now wasn't the time for questions, and already the air was uneasy. They went about doing their own business, but neither of them got an ounce of sleep that night.

The next morning Karin woke up with a pain in her back. She had never slept on such a hard floor in her life. She looked around and found that Kasame had already gone. She tried on her new school uniform and found it was slightly smaller then she thought it would be. She figured that today must be Sunday, because her first class was tomorrow. She decided that today was probably the best day to find where she had to go for tomorrow so she didn't get lost.

She slung a small bag of food over her shoulder and headed out the door. She was amazed of how much cleaner the Seireitei was. Unlike the Rukon district that had dirt roads and run down shacks, the Seireitei had large streets with tiled flooring and every building looked like a palace with bronze colored roofs. Karin suddenly heard some shouting a few hundred yards from her. Curious, she dashed over to the noise to find several students all huddled in a large circle. Squeezing herself through, she saw that there were four male students in the middle of the circle. The fourth was much smaller and the other three seemed to be fighting him.

"Come here you little brat!" said one of the tall students.

"Wahoo! You guys suck! There's no way you could hope to defeat me. Besides, if I'm going to become the greatest assassin in the world, then I need the practice." taunted the short one.

"Hey what's going on?" Karin asked a girl beside her.

"Nothing really, just Ryku Shinjuku getting himself into a fight again." The girl replied with a frown. Ryku looked about 13 in age and had spiky white hair. He wore the normal academy uniform but the sleeves were ripped off and he was wearing a longer blue obi and touched the floor. He had a strange tattoo on his left shoulder and wore black fingerless leather gloves. Ryku flash stepped around the three older students in a flash and instead of one Ryku, there was now four. The three bullies looked in confusion and shock.

"H-how he do that?" whimpered bully one. Bully two began punching at the four Rykus but when he did, his arm went through and they vanished.

"Huh?" bully two grunted. Out of nowhere the real Ryku jumped up from behind and sucker punched them both in the cheek.

"Ch, there's no way you could beat me! I'm unstoppable!" Ryku boasted landing on his knee. The last bully decided to make a run for it and was followed by his companions. Ryku let out a loud laugh as the bullies dashed away. "That's right go cry to your mommies!" he called out to them.

With the battle done, everyone in the circle left to go on to their business. Karin stepped forward and gave a calm smile.

"Not bad." She said.

"Not bad? I was awesome! But of course a girl of your level wouldn't understand my glory." Ryku sneered.

"Hey! What do you mean my level?!" Karin barked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you little girl? Compared to your spirit energy I'm a giant! but I guess little girls like you don't know what spirit energy even is." Ryku exclaimed

_He's 4 foot 7" and he's calling me small? _Karin sweat dropped. "Hey look kid—" her sentence was cut short when Ryku shot up into the sky and struck the ground in front of her. Karin skidded a few feet back and had her arms crossed in front of her. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karin exclaimed.

"Nobody…and I mean nobody calls me a kid!" Ryku shouted as he got on his feet. "Remember this, and remember it well. If you ever call me a kid again, then as the last of the Taka clan I'll personally assassinate you." Ryku grinned evilly. He began bellowing with laughter when suddenly a large book struck him in the head.

"Ryku how many times do I have to… Oh Karin I didn't see you there." Kasame said lifting the book from Ryku's head.

"Kasame, why do you have to be so mean all the time?" Ryku asked rubbing the bump on his head. "And how is it that you know this stupid girl." Ryku sneered. Kasame took another swing at his head.

"She's not stupid…and… she happens to be my-new-room-mate!" Kasame shouted between swings with the book. Ryku's eyes were in a daze and instead of one bump to the head, there was now seven.

"Is he always like that?" Karin asked.

"More or less." Kasame grimaced. "Anyway I wanted to apologize for last night." She said.

"Well I'll leave you jerks alone to talk about girl stuff see you tomorrow Kasame." Ryku scowled.

"Bye shrimp." Kasame replied. Ryku gave her a death glare but only got a chuckle in return.

"It's no problem, really." Karin replied cheerfully. "So what's the story with Ryku?" Karin asked quietly as Ryku ran off.

"Ah yes, Ryku Shinjuku. He sure is a handful. He tried to get into the stealth force but failed the exam. So he's in the Shino Academy instead. He's the youngest student in the academy and will be graduating this year." Kasame said.

"He's a sixth year?!" Karin exclaimed in unbelief.

"Actually he's a third year, he was excepted by the 2nd division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I'm pretty sure you'll be graduating at the same time by the way you're going." said Kasame. Karin knew it was a compliment, but she felt nervous. What if she didn't graduate within a year? What if she had to wait a whole six years and if she had to, what would her family react? These things kept popping into her mind.

"So…what's the story?" Karin asked trying to get her mind off the fear of not graduating.

"Nothing much, I met Ryku last year. He was quite the hand full. He's been picked on and targeted by bullies because of his lineage. Ryku use to be part of the late Taka Clan. The tattoo on his shoulder and his blood is the only thing he has left of them." Kasame replied sadly.

"What happened to them?"

"You'll have to ask him." She said. Karin didn't like the thought of that. She figured now wasn't the best time to be asking personal questions from someone she had just met five minutes ago. She decided that the best thing to do right now was to get herself familiarized with the academy and its structures and to be honest, it could take all day.

"Hmm maybe later, I've got things to do before tomorrow." Karin finally said.

"Well I hope you'll have lunch with us when you're done." Kasame smiled. "And say 'Hi' to Yuichi for me."

"I'll do that." Karin waved back. Karin ran down the street fighting time and the sun before the day her classes start.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: Day 1<strong>: **Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Month<strong>: "Fool!" – Excalibur from _Soul Eater_

Hey Guys,

Sorry for being so late. I got addicted to Star Wars: The Old Republic and the worst of it is that I had to wait a whole 4 days before I could play it. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon. It's not easy trying to write 5 stories at once you know.

Pyrus Volvaga


	8. Day 1: Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 8: Day 1: Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

><p><strong>Shino Academy, 8:47 AM <strong>

Among the other fifty students, Karin felt the most out of place. The morning was cold and she didn't know what to expect. She figured this class would be fairly easy, since she had had some experience with hollows in the past. They were all outside in a large courtyard. The moon could still be seen as the sun slowly rose from the horizon. As she and the other students waited, a short old man with half-moon spectacles that were too big for him and gray hair came walking up to them. He wore a solid scowl and looked like he hadn't slept in a few centuries. He had a twisted cane in one hand, and an old wooden pipe in the other.

"Ah ya ya! You students are late." He croaked. There were question marks floating around everyone's heads.

"Uh…Sensei?" asked a puzzled student.

"Silence! You must pay very close attention if you are to understand the ways of the Hollow. And one more thing! Anyone who thinks this is an easy class is stupid, stupid!" his cranky voice was like nails to a chalkboard.

"I can see the future of this class already." Yuichi murmured.

"Oh hey Yuichi, I didn't know you had this class too." Karin exclaimed.

"Well of course, Hollow Studies is required for all first years." He replied.

"Oh." Karin said.

"And one more thing, I am Master Ping, and demand to be treated as such. And one more thing! Let us begin." Master Ping said. Ping walked to a concrete platform in the center of the courtyard and tapped his cane three times on it. Suddenly there was a low rumble and the platform began to vertically split in half revealing a deep shaft. Karin looked with a surprised look on her face when a hollow came springing out of the shaft. It had a large heavy chain connected to its neck and arms. Several students clasped their hands to their ears as the hollow howled violently and shook the chains.

"Now", Ping said lighting his pipe. "Who can tell me the three characteristics a hollow has?" he asked between puffs. There was a silence in the crowd but then Yuichi stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Sir, they're the mask, hollow hole, and the howl." He answered. Master Ping gave a nod.

"Finally, someone who understands logic, however you cannot always rely on these three signs. Hollows come in all shapes and sizes, and some even have special abilities that other hollows don't. Take this one for instance, it has no special properties at all but it's still a hollow." Ping explained. Master Ping went on explaining what to do if you encountered a hollow and how to kill them and before Karin knew it, the class was over.

"And one more thing, next week we will be discussing the different hollow forms." Ping stated quickly before everyone made a run for it.

"Hey Karin, over here!" Kasame said waving to her. Karin squeezed her way to Kasame's table and sat down.

"What is she doing here?" Ryku asked irritably.

"Ryku that's not nice." Kasame protested.

"What? Anyone that's weaker than me should be sitting with those other losers." He replied.

"Hey, what do you mean by weak?!" Karin snapped.

"Nothing really since I kicked your ass." Ryku replied casually.

"You better take that back." Karin threatened. Ryku glanced at Karin's frustrated face and then grinned.

"Well, it doesn't take much to get under your skin." He teased. Karin's blood began to boil, and she had enough of his remarks. She clenched her fist and was about to take a jab at Ryku when Kasame got between them.

"Okay, that's enough…hehehe." She sweat dropped. Karin and Ryku gave each other evil looks and then turned away.

"Uh Karin, is everything alright?" asked Yuichi.

"Yuichi, Hi please sit down." Karin said in surprise.

"Great. More losers?" Ryku complained.

"Shut up!" Karin barked back. Ryku replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Well it's nice everyone's getting along." Kasame sweat dropped again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor 2:00 PM<strong>

Byakuya sat in front of a wooden table; he had several papers stacked a few feet high. He took his brush and began another paper. Calligraphy was like a hobby for him, every stroke like an addition to a beautiful painting. As he continued his brush strokes, Rukia slid open the door and entered the room and knelt.

"You wanted to see me brother?" she asked. Byakuya stopped writing and put his brush down, and then turned around to face her.

"Yes, I've been curious for some time now. I would like to know if your progress in possessing a bankai has developed." He asked.

"Brother I don't…understand."

"I will not be around forever Rukia. As my only living relative, you'll become head of the Kuchiki clan sometime in the future." Byakuya replied.

"What do you mean? Are you dying? Please tell me you're not dying brother!" Rukia exclaimed in panic. Byakuya raised his hand and Rukia stopped ranting. Byakuya had an annoyed look in his eyes but let Rukia's sudden outburst go.

"I am only preparing for the future. If you were to take my place as captain of squad 6, you'll be required to have reached bankai before then." He said. "However, this burden of responsibility doesn't need to befall to you. Whatever decision you make, I will respect it."

Rukia didn't speak, all of this was too sudden and she didn't know what to say. She wanted Byakuya to accept her but didn't know if she could uphold that promise.

"Do I have to answer right away?" she asked hesitantly.

"No." Byakuya replied plainly. "It may be decades, if not centuries before this decision must be made. I just wanted you to be aware of the circumstances."

"I…see." Rukia retorted softly.

"Also, there has been an incident in the 74th district of West Rukon. I would like you to investigate and find what's going on." He wasn't asking, he was commanding. Rukia nodded her head slowly. She got up and bowed before leaving the room. Byakuya returned to his calligraphy and sighed.

**West Rukon**

Rukia walked through the streets of West Rukon in haste. The conversation with Byakuya weighed heavy on her mind, and had to stop herself when she realized she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She took a few steps forward and then suddenly fell into a shallow crater. Rukia stood up and brushed herself off and examined the crater. It had to be at least 10 meters in radius and about 3 feet deep. However the strange thing she found was that some spirit energy still lingered.

_It's strange, this spirit energy almost feels like…Ichi-go. _She pondered. Rukia flash stepped away to the Seireitei, if Ichigo was here, that would be where he'd be. She suddenly stopped. _Look at myself, Am I really hoping that Ichigo's here? And why am I anxious to find out anyway? Shouldn't he be in college? I mean, he stopped being a soul reaper a year ago. _She returned to running and quickly dashed through the dark alleys and streets. _Anyhow, If Ichigo is responsible for this,…THEN HE'LL HERE FROM ME! _She shouted in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: 100 Ways to have Kido Blow up in Your Face<strong>

**I do not own Bleach (why do i even say that? everyone knows that Tite Kudo owns bleach). **


	9. The Kurosaki Fan Club

**Chapter 9: The Kurosaki Fan Club**

* * *

><p>Karin stared at her feet as she sulked down the hall. <em>Who knew school in the Soul Society would be so difficult? <em>She asked herself.

"Karin you don't look so good. Is there something wrong?" Yuichi asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Nothing just thinking." She replied. Yuichi gave a small smile and then sighed.

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Shinigami History." Karin muttered.

"Oh I think you'll like it." Yuichi said.

"You really think so?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Yuichi nodded. Karin gave a small smile but wasn't convinced. She only had two classes so far and she was already exhausted. She felt as if her brain was going to explode. As Karin and Yuichi turned the corner, they came across several students all crammed against a bulletin board looking at a large paper pinned to it.

"What's all the commotion?" Karin asked. Yuichi shrugged.

"Don't know, let's find out." He replied. Karin and Yuichi walked over to the swarm of students and glanced at the large paper.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked a student.

"Only the best event of the year!" he exclaimed. "They're doing a reenactment of the greatest battles of Soul Society History this Friday. You and your boyfriend should come." He said handing out a smaller version of the large advertisement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Karin snapped angrily. She snatched the paper from him and looked at the front which read:

**Battles of the Millennium**

**Event this Friday starting at 7AM**

**Be There or Be Square!**

**Presented by the Kurosaki Fan Club **

"What's the Kurosaki Fan Club?" Karin asked. Kasame walked up behind them and glanced at the paper in Karin's hand. She then made an annoyed look and sighed.

"Ugh, you can't be serious. The Kurosaki Fan Club is a bunch of geeks and idolizes some person named Ichigo Kurosaki. If you want my advice, it's all a bunch of nonsense." Kasame muttered.

"How so?"

"Well to be honest, I think the Gotei 13 just made up this Kurosaki person. I mean come on, there's no way a single person could've defeated Sokuse Aizen and lived to tell it." Kasame replied. Karin wanted so bad to tell Kasame that she was wrong. Ichigo was not made up and he really did do those things. Even though she hadn't witnessed Ichigo's battles herself, she still believed he saved the world on many occasions.

Karin let the remark slide; she didn't want to be found out like that.

"Well should we at least go see what this event is all about?" she asked trying to calm herself down. Kasame and Yuichi looked at each other and then shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Yuichi replied. Just then Ryku came walking up to them.

"Hey, what are all of you worms looking at?" he asked. Ryku looked at the paper in Karin's hand and then burst in laughter.

"That is so lame!" he cried. "Are you guys seriously going to watch those amateurs do their little play?!" he chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Karin asked in annoyance. Ryku stopped for a second and then dropped on his back laughing hysterically. Karin's blood began to boil as she watched Ryku howl like a drug high Hyena. Kasame then walked over to him and glanced at Karin as if to say; _I've got this._ She then took her foot and rammed it right into Ryku's face.

Later that day, Karin sat at a desk in the Shinigami History classroom. There was about a hundred or so other students in the room as well. As she sat there, the teacher suddenly placed a paper in front of her and grunted as she did it. Karin looked at the paper and then sulked.

"A quiz on the first day? You can't be serious." She murmured. She took out an ink pen and looked at the first question.

_Who founded the Gotei 13 and the Shino Academy?_

Question marks flied around Karin's head as she tried to think of an answer. But when she couldn't think of one, she decided to put a random answer and wrote:

_Bob_

_Who started the Winter War?_

Karin thought of what Kasame said about Ichigo and that person named Aizen.

_Aizen? _She wrote.

_Who was the previous Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Force? _

Karin thought for a moment and then put down the closest person that would match this description.

_Yoruichi Shihoin _

_Which Event came first?_

_The Ryoka Conflict_

_The Winter War_

_War of the Flowers_

Karin went with the answer that sounded more obvious.

_The Ryoka Conflict _

She was the last one to finish but she didn't care, she wanted to get this quiz done right. When she was finished, she turned it in to the instructor and headed out the door.

"Wait a minute!" said the teacher. Karin turned around and walked back with a confused look on her face. "You forgot to sign your name." she crocked. Karin gave a faint sigh of relief, she had thought she had done something wrong.

Later that day, Karin walked into the Zanjutsu dojo and was welcomed with cold stares and confused looks. A tall boy roughly only a few years older than her came stomping over with his arms crossed. He was heavily built like a tank and had short shaved hair.

"Haven't seen your face before, what year are you?" he grunted.

"Umm…I'm a first year." Karin said it more like a question than an answer but it was enough to cause trouble.

"Ha Ha Ha, I think you've made a wrong turn pipsqueak. This is 6th year dojo, go back with those runts." He bellowed.

"But I'm supposed to be in this class." Karin exclaimed.

"Don't toy with me girl! Just go back where you belong." He growled.

Just then the teacher came walking into the dojo. The other students hurried to their spots and knelt respectfully. Karin was the only one still standing. Not noticing Karin, the teacher continued to walk to the front of the dojo.

"Good evening class." the teacher said.

Good evening Sensei!" the students shouted all at once. The Sensei was a tall man with a light tan and long black hair that was held together in a ponytail. He wore a soul reaper uniform and had a katana at his waist. He scanned the dojo and finally noticed Karin standing at the far end.

"Hey, why are you just standing there?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry I'm new here." Karin said apologetically. The Sensei looked at his clipboard and scanned through the names.

"Ah yes, Karin…ur…Asami." He muttered to himself. He looked at the rest of the class and sighed. "Class Attention!" he shouted. The class stood straight up in a flash.

"Yes Sensei!" they chanted.

"Listen up, this is Karin Asami. She's the new member of the class." He declared. Nobody spoke but gave a few glares at Karin. The sensei continued, "Fujima!"

"Yes Sensei!" replied Fujima. Fujima was the same boy who had given Karin a hard time before.

"You'll be Karin's partner." the sensei replied. Fujima gave a surprised look.

"B-but sensei."

"Is there a problem?" the Sensei questioned coldly.

"N-no Sensei." Fujima sighed. Fujima glanced over at Karin and gave a murderous glare. Karin tried to ignore the look and sat down. For the most part, Karin actually enjoyed zanjutsu. It amused her how angrier the other students got every time she defeated one of them.

At the end of the lesson, everyone but Karin left in a sour mood.

"Well done Karin." said the Sensei.

"Thank you." Karin replied. Karin sighed with ease. Even though the rest of the classes were a pain, she now knew that not all of it was a burden. Fujima was the last to leave and glared at how happy Karin was.

"Just you wait." He told himself, "I'll get you 1st year scum."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Inspection Day: Karin and Hitsugaya's Awkward Reunion<strong>

I changed the chapter title because i didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.


	10. Inspection Day: Karin and Hitsugaya

**Chapter 10: Inspection Day: Karin and Hitsugaya's Awkward Reunion**

* * *

><p>As days became weeks and weeks slowly turned into months, Karin began to adapt to the sudden change of living. However one thing still remained a constant reminder; that she still had family in the World of the Living. She thought often of Yuzu and her brother Ichigo. She even made room for her goofy father to be thought of. Karin had often wondered if dying was really her fault or just how life was. But either way, she wouldn't stop until she was in the arms of those she loves.<p>

Kasame entered into their dorm room and seemed to be in a hurry to clean.

"Hey, what's going on?" Karin asked. Kasame stopped and gave Karin an awkward look.

"Seriously, you don't know? Tomorrow is Inspection day, which means one of the captains of the Gotei 13 will be here!" she exclaimed.

"So which captain is it?" Karin asked again.

"No one will know until they arrive, but last year was Captain Muguruma so it would have to be the captain of Squad 10." She replied.

"You mean Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Karin asked. Kasame stopped cleaning and gave a puzzled look.

"How do you know his name?" she asked. Karin paled; it was at this moment she had asked the wrong question. She had met Hitsugaya when she was young and still remembered his odd silvery hair and being hilariously short. She knew she had her true identity to protect, so she decided to think of a lie.

"Uh…well…I-uh…saw him in a history book." Karin lied. Kasame didn't seem to buy Karin's lie but finally went with it. Karin and Kasame had become fairly close in the past months. Kasame would tell Karin all sort of stories of her life in the East Rukon and how she struggled to rise up in the academy. Karin told Kasame things too, but most of them were made up. _Perhaps someday, I'll be able to tell her the truth of who I am. But for now, I'll have to keep her and everyone else in the darkness. _She told herself.

The next day was a complete blur; everyone had woken bright and early to do last minute cleaning to make the academy look as if there had never been students there. As the time drew near and the sun rose higher into the sky, all the students lined up on either side of the main courtyard in single file. At the start of the massive courtyard Karin could see three figures slowly walking up. Two of the figures wore the soul reaper uniform and were a few steps behind the middle one,

**At the Same Time…**

Hitsugaya walked down the path with a bored look on his face. He could see the hundreds of eager faces staring at him and to be honest, he found it nerve-racking. Rangiku and another of their squad followed closely behind.

"They're like vultures, its kinda creepy." She whispered.

"Quiet Rangiku, I don't like doing this as much as you do." Hitsugaya snapped. They continued down the lane with eager desires to get out. Hitsugaya suddenly caught something at the corner of his eye and froze.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Rangiku asked noticing the sudden stop.

"I thought I saw…never mind, keep walking." He replied. _It wasn't a clear look but..it couldn't be her. _Vivid images of the girl he met in the World of the Living flashed through his mind. _No, what am I thinking? There's no way Ichigo's sister could be here. _He stopped again and looked back. _Although, she did look very much like her. _He couldn't believe he was thinking about someone he barely knew. He finally decided that the possibility of seeing Karin again was very thin if not impossible. He continued down the walkway and was greeted by the Head master the same way every 13 years.

"Thank you for coming to the academy Captain Hitsugaya." the Headmaster said.

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya short answered.

"I'm pleased to inform you that we have several promising students to be very successful in making the grade." the Headmaster said gesturing Hitsugaya to follow.

"I hope your right." He replied.

Karin suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder which made her jump a little. She looked behind to see a tall man wearing a school uniform.

"Miss Asami, you've been asked to report to the main hall for demonstrations." He said.

"Demonstrations for what?" she asked.

"Each year the Headmaster chooses a few high developing students to demonstrate their skills in front of the captain. Sometimes depending on their performance, they're able to graduate in a single year and immediately join the Gotei 13." He explained. Karin nodded and headed for the Main Hall hoping that Hitsugaya wouldn't notice her.

Meanwhile, Ryku was already making his own demonstrations. Hitsugaya and Rangiku were seated in cushioned chairs while they were forced to watch a few students tried to show how amazing they were.

"He reminds me of a younger you." Rangiku chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Toshiro snapped. When Ryku was finished with his little parade, the Headmaster came up to Hitsugaya with a proud look on his face.

"Next we have Karin Asami, a first year who's become quite the prodigy." He boasted. Toshiro sighed with boredom and gestured the headmaster to continue.

Karin took a deep breath and walked into the arena, but as soon as she did time stopped. Karin and Hitsugaya could do nothing but stare at one another.

"It's…you." He said in surprise. Unable to think of what to do, Karin flash stepped out of the arena as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya called but she was already gone.

"Captain, do you know that person?" Rangiku asked. At first Hitsugaya didn't say anything but then turned to the headmaster.

"Sorry, but something's come up. Come on Rangiku, we've got things to do." He replied.

"But Captain, what about the inspection day?" she asked.

"It can wait." He retorted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rukia stood on the roof of a building waiting for a signal of the strange spirit pressure she had felt for the past weeks. She hadn't been able to detect the spirit energy she felt at the crash site in West Rukon until now. It had led her to the Shino Academy, which she thought was odd.<p>

"This is all too confusing. If it isn't Ichigo, then who is it?" she asked herself. She then felt a presence that matched the spirit pressure she had been sensing. Rukia flash stepped across the roofs heading east. The more she went forward, the more the spirit pressure got stronger. _This spirit pressure, it feels so much like Ichigo's, but it feels a bit different. I don't know how to explain it but It almost like…_ she suddenly stopped when she noticed a girl that was flash stepping away from the academy.

Rukia quickly dashed after her and before long caught up to her. She couldn't get a good look at her face because her hair was in the way, but Rukia noticed that the girl seemed to be crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked softly. Rukia stretched out her hand but then stopped when a sudden blast of spirit pressure breezed by. _The spirit pressure, its close._ She looked down at the girl. _But I can't just leave her like this. _She thought. The girl suddenly stopped sobbing and fell silent.

"You're Rukia aren't you?" she asked softly. Rukia gave a surprised look.

"Yes, but how do you—" her question was cut off when the girl lifted her face to reveal herself. Rukia paled with disbelief. "You're, but you can't be. Karin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Hiding the Truth<strong>

Sorry if it seems short, I want it to be a 2 part thing.

And to answer your question Artfrogy, Karin is 16 years old

Also, just to put it out there. There will be no Karin/Hitsugaya love feast or hookup so you don't have to worry. I'm not sure if i'll even pairing her with someone in this book. maybe in the second one.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	11. Hiding the Truth

**Chapter 11: Hiding the Truth**

* * *

><p>"Karin?" Rukia asked with surprise. She knelt down by Karin and pressed her hand on Karin's shoulder. "What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in…" she was going to say something but then realization dawned on her. There could only be one reason why Karin was in the Soul Society and Rukia figured it out in an instant. Rukia just knelt there unable to find the words to comfort her.<p>

"I can't go back, not yet." Karin replied between her sobs.

"Karin, how did you get here in the first place?" Rukia asked choosing her words carefully.

"I died, how else do you think I got here?" Karin replied.

"Well that's obvious, but what I'm really asking is how?" Rukia asked changing her words. Karin sat in silence for a second and then sighed.

"I was hit by a car. Nothing major." She finally said.

"Nothing major? Karin, why would you think like that?" Rukia exclaimed. Karin did not answer but just sat as her tears dried. She couldn't believe she was crying in the first place. The sight of Hitsugaya must've scared her and she didn't know what to do.

Karin stood up and took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about me." Karin replied surprising Rukia, "Urahara taught me everything I need to know to survive this world. As soon as I graduate this academy, I'll be able to go home. But until then I need you to promise me something." She said. Rukia gazed into Karin's determined eyes and couldn't help but smile. They reminded so much of Ichigo's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" she said. Karin was taken aback with Rukia's offer. She had not expected her to volunteer so easily.

"Please…please don't tell anybody that I'm here. Not even my brother." Karin asked. Rukia had not expected Karin to be so eager to stay hidden, but she soon came to realized that it was for the better. Rukia nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I'll have to make up a story to report back to my brother about this but I won't openly tell people of your status." She replied. Karin finally gave a small smile and also stood up.

"I guess I'll return to the academy, I've got a lot of lying to do." She said.

**Meanwhile…**

Hitsugaya and Rangiku dashed through the streets at top speed. He couldn't believe that he had seen Ichigo's sister, let alone remember her. He quickly turned the corner searching for any odd spirit pressure he could find. He many questions he wanted answered, and having Karin run off like that wasn't making it any easier.

"Captain please. What on earth is going on?" Rangiku asked with a worried look.

"That is what I'm trying to find out." He replied continuing to run. Rangiku frowned while she followed her captain. Ever since he saw the girl, he had gone crazy. She had thought that Hitsugaya had been in love with Momo but now she was puzzled either way. _Is my captain in love with a student? How was I not aware of this? Or does it have to involve something completely different? _All of these questions flew around her mind as she and Hitsugaya dashed through the streets of the Seireitei.

Suddenly a shadowy figure zipped pass them causing them to stop. "Who goes there?" Toshiro demanded. The figure zipped back and stood before them and chuckled a little. Hitsugaya gave out a sigh of relief, but there was also some annoyance in his breath.

"Yoruichi, should've known you'd have something to do with this." He smirked.

"Hello Captain, it's been a while." Yoruichi replied. "If I didn't know better, aren't you supposed to be Inspecting the academy?" she asked.

"I was but there were complications." Hitsugaya replied.

"Complications?" Yoruichi repeated with a grin.

"Yes, Kurosaki complications." He answered.

"I see."

"I guess I'm fine to presume that Karin Kurosaki had died in the world of the living and is now in the Soul Society. Or is my mind just playing tricks on me?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Unfortunately it's true. Karin has indeed died but that isn't the main problem." Yoruichi replied.

"Not the main problem? What could possibly be worse than this?" Toshiro exclaimed. Yoruichi didn't answer right away, almost as if she wanted the suspense to kick in.

"Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't know anything about Karin being here." She replied.

"He hasn't been informed? Why have you not told him of her sister's death?" Hitsugaya demanded, getting a little on edge.

"Do you not think I would if I could? At this moment Ichigo is unable to be contacted. Since he declared his own retirement of being a soul reaper, it's been difficult to track down his spirit pressure." Yoruichi replied.

"I don't understand something. Why wasn't the Gotei 13 informed of this?" Rangiku asked.

"You know the Kurosaki's reputation. If the Soul Society found out that the sister of the Substitute soul reaper had entered the academy and was living in the Seireitei, there would be complete chaos. And I don't want that for Karin, she's suffered enough as it is." Yoruichi replied.

"What would you have us do?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Well, I would ask you to forget that you ever saw her, but that's impossible. I guess all I can ask is that you keep Karin's status a secret." she replied.

"You honestly think I'd keep this a secret?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"No, but I'd like if you would. At least until after she graduates. But most importantly you shouldn't tell Ichigo. I think she should tell him herself." Yoruichi retorted.

Hitsugaya didn't like the thought of keeping secrets from everyone but he saw that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He was more worried of Rangiku running her mouth on the touchy subject. He finally nodded and began walking away without another word.

"Rangiku." He said.

"Yes Captain?" she replied.

"If you speak any word of this, I'll tell everyone about what happened with you and Hisagi the other night." Hitsugaya threatened.

"But Captain you promised you wouldn't!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He replied.

"Okay." She said sadly.

Later that day, Karin slowly walked to her dorm. She waited all day until everyone settled down after the big confusion. She opened the door and to her surprise, found Kasame, Yuichi, and Ryku all sitting waiting for her. Kasame stood up with her arms folded and with a scowl on her face.

"Have anything to explain to us Karin Asami?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Black Zanpakuto<strong>

_Again just to put it out there. There will be no Karin/Hitsugaya pairing!_


	12. The Black Zanpakuto

**Chapter 12: The Black Zanpakuto**

* * *

><p>Karin closed the door behind her for a start and then turned to face her three friends who all had eager expressions on their faces.<p>

"Well?" Kasame asked still waiting for an answer from her last question.

"What do you want me to say? I froze, that's all." Karin lied.

"That's all? Karin you embarrassed everyone in the academy! Now the Gotei 13 is going to think that the academy is full of itself and just has a bunch of scaredie cats." Kasame exclaimed.

"Look I'm sorry, I panicked and didn't know what to do. I don't do well under pressure." Karin replied. Actually that wasn't true. Karin was fine when she was under pressure when it came to her family or hollows. But when it came to people like Hitsugaya, she didn't know what to do in that situation. Seeing no use of arguing, Kasame went on to do her own business avoiding Karin as much as she could. Yuichi sat next to Karin with a comforting smile and sighed.

"So what was he like anyways?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, chilly." Karin replied.

"Really, how so?" Yuichi asked curiously.

"Well he's got that white hair and his zanpakuto is an Ice type so..." she tried to stop herself from saying more but it was already too late.

"How do you know Captain Hitsugaya has an Ice type zanpakuto? Have you seen him use it before or something?" Yuichi asked. Karin enjoyed Yuichi's company, but didn't like the constant questions.

"No, I uh read it in a book." Karin lied.

"That's strange, because I haven't seen these books you read." Kasame replied from over her shoulder. "What library are they from?" she asked.

"Uh..they're from...the academy one." Karin replied.

"You know karin Asami, you're hiding something from us and I'm going to find out what. So don't play dumb with me." Kasame threatened before storming off.

"Hey Kasame wait for me!" Ryku exclaimed running after her. Yuichi shrugged and hoped Karin a good night before leaving. If only she had a good night.

The days that followed, Kasame continued avoid Karin and didn't even eat with her at lunch time. Yuichi was probably the only person that tolerated her and Ryku calling her the 'Wimp of the Academy' didn't help either. When she got to her history class, the teacher handed out slips about an event at the Seireitei Museum.

"The Soul Society have field trips?" she asked herself. Karin hadn't realized that the Soul Society and the World of the Living weren't as different as she thought.

"The museum is just a new thing in the Seireitei. Full of old junk and breakable stuff." Ryku explained from the seat above. "I'd come but the teachers think I might break something. How lame is that?"

"Well seeing how irresponisble you are, I think they made the right decision." Karin replied with a grin.

"Like you got room to talk! They probably wont want you to come becasue they might be afraid of being embarrassed again." Ryku darted back.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped.

Later at the museum, Karin was surprised to find that it was just like a museum in the World of the Living. There were several large old vases and weapons displayed on stands.

"Now look everyone, I know you're all excited but please don't touch anything." the teacher said with a little desperation in her voice.

_Who does she think we are, gradeschoolers? _Karin thought. she looked around for awhile, looking at old weapons, armor, pottery, and artifacts that the soul society had uncovered throughout the centuries. However one object in particular caught her attention. In a glass case was a long black blade with a guard shaped as two black crescent moons facing away from each other. The handle was wrapped with black and purple wrapping and it had a long purple tassel on the end.

"Um excuse me Sensei, but could you tell me about this sword?" Karin asked. The teacher came over with a curious look and then smiled.

"That is the mysterious black zanpakuto said to have been created by the god of the night thousands of years ago. Legend has it that the black zanpakuto only has one master and cannot be used by any other." she said.

"Hmm, that's pretty interesting." Karin said thoughtfully. Karin continued to admire how strong and powerful the black zanpakuto looked. The black blade as dark as the night sky shined in the sunlight coming from a near window.

_"Master, Master take me." _came a strange voice.

"Huh?" Karin turned around a little startled by the voice. "W-who's there?"

_"Master, Master take me." _the voice came again. Karin turned again but nobody was there. She went over to Yuichi who was looking at pots and pulled him over.

"Yuichi, do you hear that?" Karin whispered.

"Hear what?" he replied also in a whisper. Karin listened but the strange voice didn't return.

"It...It was a voice. I heard this weird voice." she said.

"Are you sure you were just thinking too hard?" Yuichi asked stilll a little confused.

"No, I heard it. It kept calling for it's master."

"How much sleep did you get last night Karin?" Yuichi asked sweat dropping.

"I'm not making it up!" Karin snapped.

"Ok, ok, I didn't say you were. I just think you've been really stressed out lately. You should rest." Yuichi said trying to calm her down.

"Well...I guess I could be a little out of it." she said. _Yeah right! I'm more than out of it! I'm exhausted! _

"Alright class time to return to the academy. A paper will be due next time on what you learned at the museum." the sensei said. Everybody sulked at the news.

"Another paper?"

"Man I've got five other papers already." they complained. Karin walked with the other students but then looked back at the black zanpakuto one last time.

_Yeah, pretty interesting._she thought.

* * *

><p>During that night, Kasame was still ignoring Karin. She would face the wall and read her text books even though she could easily fall off her bed. Getting annoyed at the odd silence, Karin sat up with a irritated look.<p>

"How long are you going to go on not talking? I made a simple mistake and ran away. It's wasn't even that big of a deal." she said. Kasame closed her book and sighed.

"You don't get it do you? You ran away from Captain Hitsugaya. He's the best captain for the Inspection and you blew it. Because you ran away, the rest of the Gotei 13 is going to think we're all cowards." Kasame replied not even turning around to face Karin.

"Come on! How many times do I have to say 'I'm Sorry'?!" Karin exclaimed.

"Only a million more." Kasame replied sarcastically.

"Grr, your a hopeless case!" Karin muttered as she laid back down and put a pillow over her head in frustration. That night, Karin didn't sleep well. She continued to hear the voice she heard earlier as if it was haunting her. She tightened her grip on her pillow and broke out in a cold sweat.

_"Master, Master take me." _the voice said over and over again in her head.

_Leave me alone! What do you want?! _she thought in her sleep. _Go away! _Karin sat up breathing heavily as if she had just ran a thousand miles. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to calm down. She laid back down trying to calm herself, but she couldn't shake off a chilling feeling crawling up her spine.

Kasame just laid there silent hearing Karin's distress. She lowered her eyes and sighed sadly as the night deepened and the stars brightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A Frightening Visit to the Kuchiki Manor<strong>


	13. A Frightening Visit to the Kuchiki Manor

**Chapter 13: A Frightening Visit to the Kuchiki Manor**

* * *

><p>After the next few days, Karin finally got a rest day. She spent her time avoiding attention and looking around the Academy grounds. She couldn't believe how huge the Seireitei really was. Feeling completely bored, she found a tall tree and climbed to a suitable branch and fell asleep. Several minutes later Rukia came and kicked the tree making it shake. "Hey Karin, you awake up there?" she asked.<p>

"I am now, what do you want?" she asked sleepily.

"I just came to see how you were doing is all. The academy can really be tough on people." She said this from having experience herself. Right after she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia had been looked on as a threat, and everyone would say things behind her back. So she knew firsthand what Karin could be going through.

"I'm fine I guess." Karin said sitting up against the trunk of the tree. Rukia raised an eyebrow and could tell she was lying. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell when a Kurosaki was lying when their expression changed a certain way.

"Hey stop feeling so down on yourself!" she exclaimed kicking the tree really hard making Karin fall out.

"Ouch, that really hurt Rukia." Karin said rubbing her sore bottom.

"Look, we're going to do something fun today." Rukia declared.

"We are?"

"Of course! I'm inviting you to the Kuchiki manor for the weekend. I'm pretty sure It'll be better than that academy dorm you're staying at." Rukia replied. Though this was true, Karin wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to be going off the academy grounds. "If you want, you can bring some friends with you. It'll be like a sleepover or something." Rukia added.

'_Does she know what a sleepover is? Nevermind.' _Karin sweat dropped. As much as she wanted to, she didn't know if she could ask her three friends to go to a massive mansion. It wasn't that she didn't want them to come, it was the thought of the many questioning she would get if she did.

"I'll…see what I can do. I think I could get some people to come." She finally said.

"That's great, I'll tell my brother that you're coming." Rukia smiled.

"Wa-wait, your brother? You haven't even told him?!" Karin exclaimed.

"I was getting to it."

"But what if he says 'No'? And then I'll have a bunch of people mad at me and…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. My brother is a very understanding man." Rukia reassured her. Karin had the look of '_I'll believe it when I see it.' _On her face but she shrugged and just took Rukia's word for it. "Well I'll see you in a hour or two okay?"

"Uh okay, I guess." Karin replied. With that said, Rukia flash stepped away leaving Karin alone. Karin then made a big sigh of complain. There was no turning back for her now, and the one person that would be the most difficult to ask would be Kasame. As far as Karin knew, Kasame still hated her. Ryku was too much of a pain, and she didn't even know if he would want to go. The only person she could think of that would be insane enough, would be Yuichi. But even then she still wasn't sure. All of these worries in her head started to make her head spin. She decided to go find Yuichi first. If he agreed to go, then she knew she would feel more comfortable asking the other two.

Karin walked around the halls of the academy and then walked into the library. She finally found Yuichi at a table playing mahjong all by himself. He would take one match, stand up, and then go to the other side of the table and take another pair of tiles. Karin sweat dropped and couldn't believe what she was seeing. '_This is just sad.' _She thought as she walked up to her.

"Oh hi Karin, Haven't seen you around lately. I began getting worried." Yuichi smiled at her.

"Really? I thought you'd be upset with me like everyone else." She frowned.

"No, things happen. Honestly I think people are take things too personally." Yuichi said taking another pair of tiles and then walking over to the other side.

'_He's talking to me and playing that stupid game at the same time? Really?!' _she exclaimed in her mind.

"So was there something you wanted Karin?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was wondering…if it's okay with you…I was wondering…"

"I'd be glad to." Yuichi replied seeing that Karin was having a hard time asking him something.

"But I didn't even tell you what it was."

"It's fine with me if I'm with you." Yuichi smiled. Karin blushed a little but then it made her feel awkward.

"Well we'll be going to my uh…friends home for the weekend to have a…sleepover." She said. Karin didn't even know if boys did sleepovers, but she would find out now. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to come cause I'll totally understand." She added quickly.

"Hmm, a sleepover huh? Sounds fun." Yuichi replied. Karin smiled and thanked him. She then walked back outside and began reluctantly looking for the other two. It didn't take her long to find Ryku since it was actually him that found her.

Ryku had been lying in the hot sun on top of the roof when he had spot Karin walking around looking like a lost puppy. He was highly tempted to drop a big spit ball on her head, but decided that wouldn't be funny enough. Instead he decided to follow her and get a big water balloon in the process. Finding a high enough ledge, and knowing that Karin would be walking by it. He waited with the balloon over his head to claim his victim.

"Uh what are you doing?" Karin asked from behind him. Ryku jumped in surprise and dropped the water balloon that had been intended for Karin on his own head. Karin couldn't help but laugh when he slowly turned around with a scowl and soaked from his scalp to his shoulders.

"How long did you know I was here?" he asked annoyed of how cold the water was.

"You need to learn to pick your feet up. I could hear you clanking on top of the roof. Plus your spirit pressure gave your position away." Karin replied. Ryku was about to protest but changed his mind. Instead he got up and smirked.

"Tsk, I did that on purpose! A true assassin would never give away his position that easy. I just didn't want you to feel bad about not being able to find me." He said before chuckling loudly.

"Right." Karin sweat dropped.

"Anyway, why were you looking for me?" he asked becoming serious.

"Oh, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me and Yuichi to my friend's home for the weekend." She asked. She surprised herself how easy it was for her to ask this time. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time with Yuichi.

"Why would I go to some dumb house?" he asked.

"I don't know, thought you'd want to get out of the academy for a while. I'm sure they'll have a bunch of food and…"

"I'll be there." He said as soon as Karin said 'Food'.

"Okay, just meet us by the tall tree in front of the academy then." She said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said jumping off the roof and down the road. Karin sighed and then began looking for the one person she was not looking forward to see. Unable to find Kasame anywhere, she decided to head back to the dorms to grab a few extra cloths which weren't much. As of now, Karin only had the few kimonos that Yoruichi gave her, and her academy uniform. When she walked in, Kasame was already inside studying her homework. She looked at Karin once and then looked away.

Karin frowned and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you in anyway. I hope we can someday return to being friends." She said before walking to her side of the room. Kasame sighed and then sat up.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I blamed you for something that wasn't even a big deal, and I guess I just took it too far. So I should be apologizing. Friends?" she asked stretching out her hand. Karin smiled and shook it.

"Friends." She repeated with a smile. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to come over to a friend of mine for the weekend. Yuichi and Ryku said they would come as well." Karin asked.

"Ryku said that? Well if he's willing to go then I've gotta go." Kasame smiled. Karin was glad that everything had come to an understanding and she and Kasame were once again friends. They got a few things and headed out the door towards the tall tree. As they made their way to the tree, the two boys were already there waiting for them. Yuichi had a small bag of belongings and Ryku just had himself.

When Rukia came to pick them up, she froze when she saw Yuichi.

"Hey, you're that lady from the World of the Living." He said. "Don't you remember, I was the parakeet." He said.

"Yuichi, you know this lady?" Kasame asked.

"Uhuh." He said nodding.

"Oh yes, now I remember. It's nice to see you again Yuichi." Rukia smiled awkwardly.

"You were a bird?! That's hilarious!" Ryku laughed.

"Ryku that's not nice." Kasame snapped.

"I know, it's not nice that he was a parakeet. He shou've been a cooler bird!" he chuckled. Kasame started strangling Ryku and Yuichi just sighed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what are you doing here lady?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh please just call me Rukia. I've come to bring you to my home for the weekend. I'm sure we'll have fun." Rukia smiled. Kasame stopped choking Ryku and gave Karin a puzzled look.

"Your friend's a soul reaper?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I'm the lieutenant of Squad 13." Rukia said.

"And she's a lieutenant?!" Kasame exclaimed in surprise. Karin was beginning to become uncomfortable and knew this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Um excuse me lady…I mean Rukia, but how do you know Karin." Yuichi asked. Kasame and Ryku also had curious looks on their faces. Uh-oh, this was the end for Karin. She knew too well if Rukia told them who she really was; it would create chaos for her.

"She's uh…the daughter of a very close friend of mine. I assumend that Karin was having a hard time at the academy and thought she could use a break. I also told her that it was okay if her friends want to come along as well." Rukia lied. Karin sighed in relief and then picked up her bag. Kasame raised an eyebrow at Rukia's explanation.

'_Hmm, being friends with the Kuchiki's and yet she says she's from the Rukongai District. I don't buy one bit.' _She thought as she followed the others. '_There's something you're definitely hiding from us Karin Asami, and I'm going to find out what.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: Night of the Living Byakuya Kuchiki!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for not Updating as often as I should, but here you go and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I do not own Bleach or any of its franchise. <strong>


End file.
